


Alexander

by Lyumia



Series: Drabbles To Pass The Time [7]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about the summon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alexander

 

**Author's Note: Just thought I'd entertain this little idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

It had watched centuries pass with indifference. The rise and fall of armies, empires, rulers, heroes, languages, and many cultures; it had seen it all. When called forth it would shape history with it's actions, such as defending great cities, conquering nations, or holding off armies when a warrior has proven themselves worthy, but otherwise, it did nothing but watch.

It was found once more, rock walls coated in ice, despite being warmer than the snowy fields beyond the cave. A blonde swordsman held the materia in his gloved hand- he was trembling, bare arms covered with bumps- red orb shining brilliantly, teeming. The swordsman was nothing like his previous masters- the flux of lifestream and a foul odor coursing through the human told it so.

But alas, it did not matter. These tales of sorrow, triumph, loss, and love no longer fascinated it. It had seen many ragtag groups take up arms against would-be-destroyers. It would not matter to the corrosive, and merciless time.

It would assist, whenever his summoner wished it, and defend as it's summoner wished it.

That was the way of Alexander.


End file.
